


A special evening for Ludwig Beilschmidt

by RileyValentino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Play, Consensual Sex, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Ludwig being submissive, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyValentino/pseuds/RileyValentino
Summary: Ludwig likes to be in control, but what happens when he has to give it away? Is he ready to take the next step with you?





	A special evening for Ludwig Beilschmidt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift I've written for my best friend Wienke, who allowed me to share the story with you guys. 
> 
> And, even if it's pwp - everything happening in this fic is consensual.

When Ludwig opens his eyes, it’s dark around him. The last thing he remembers is, he was having dinner with Elizabeta, Gilbert and you. After that, everything is pretty blurry. It’s already dark outside. Although his eyes are slowly getting used to the darkness, he can see the curtains, which let through a little light from the full moon. Unfortunately, it’s not enough to survey the room he’s in. He only knows that he is tied to this bed and that there is no point in trying to get away because the handcuffs cut into his flesh. Whoever trapped him did a pretty good job, he has to admit. Ludwig knows a little about bondage techniques and could have easily removed a rope, but not handcuffs.

Suddenly the door opens a crack and light falls into the room. At first, it's just a cone of light, but it blinds Ludwig enough to squint. Only dimly does he perceive the figure moving towards him. The way she moves her hips and the feminine curves... actually, he knows without a doubt who's standing in front of him. He hesitantly asks: "You?" His voice trembles a bit because this situation is so unusual. He is also very cold. He wears nothing but his boxer shorts and an open, white shirt that leaves a view of his abs.

It takes a moment to open his eyes and see you standing in front of the bed arms crossed over your chest. You look kind of different than usual... a bitter expression is anchored on your face and Ludwig is suddenly scared to have done something wrong.

"Well, you're awake," you mumble and your voice sounds... confident. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Where am I here... and why..." Ludwig tries to string together his scraps of memory, but as with an incomplete puzzle, there are gaps. "What happened?" He doesn’t want to sound like a softie, but he has never been in such a situation before and he feels a little insecure.

"Don’t you remember what you did? That's a shame... you will remember it soon enough..." You turn aside and turn on the floor lamp in one of the corners. Now Ludwig has to admit that he has never seen this room in his life. It's almost like a hotel room, but not ordinary... Something is different, but he just cannot really point it out with a finger - since he's tied up, anyway.

"What did I do?" He asks, both confused and panicked. Shakes the handcuffs, but they don’t give in and only push further into his flesh.

"Gilbert helped me bring you up here. Nobody will hear you, Ludwig", you say in a calm tone, grinning boldly. Only now he notices the black baby doll with red accents that you wear and the fish nettights, which nestles around your legs. You have your hair pinned up and in one hand is a flogger, with which you play around. You gently let it glide over the end of the bed as you sneak along like a cat, not letting Ludwig out of your sight. He is your prey for this evening.

"Gilbert? I don’t understand... what have I done?” Ludwig asks, this time desperate. Of course, he would rather believe that this is just one of your Kinky games, but you've never thrown yourself in the rut and your grim expression softens his knees. Out of sheer fear of having done something really bad. Maybe he drank too much with his brother and you want to pay him back, or worse.

"You have no idea, have you?" You ask for safety's sake and put a hand on the hip. "I'm sorry... but that doesn't change that you behaved improperly, Liebling." With slow movements, you climb onto the bed, where he cannot reach you. You grin with confidence and place the flogger in front of you, patiently, where you can still reach it if you need it.

With one of your hands, you start to explore your upper body, starting from your tummy, sighing, up to your beautifully wrapped breasts. Ludwig has no idea how long you have longed for such an opportunity. You always wanted to punish him in the same way as he did, and today’s your chance. You feel a tingling sensation in your crotch, but you don’t show him how much this chance and the sight of a bound Ludwig excite you. You gasp as you fondle your breasts with your hands and gently toss your head back.

Ludwig watches you silently with every single movement in despair, sweat beads have already formed on his forehead. But at least he seems to understand. Good. You sigh softly. "I'll touch myself now, Ludwig. I'll spoil myself really nice... and you can watch me."

Ludwig's eyes grow big and he wants to say something, but you only click your tongue. "If you're not nice and quiet, I'll have to make sure that you cannot speak up at all," you say, pointing to the gag lying on the bedside table. "I'd like to hear you plead... later." In the kneeling position you’re in, you can brace yourself against your own touch, and as you grasp, your body plays directly with you, melting into your touch like it usually does under Ludwig's big hands. It feels good because you know that it will drive him out of his mind... watching you and not being able to do anything at all. Whether he likes it or not, a slight bump is already clear in his boxer shorts and you know how impatient he is when it comes to sex. Soon he will beg to be allowed to touch you.

You lower your gaze and let one of your hands wander between your legs in a sensual, smooth movement. Ludwig's lust-soaked look leaves your skin feeling tingling. You feel like a sex goddess, because his breathing is so fast and he nibbles on his bottom lip, tormented. He is definitely wax in your hands... With the other hand you continue to play on your hard nipples, by doing a slight scissor movement with your index and middle finger. "That feels so good, Ludwig... I think I'm already wet... do we want to check that out?" You're so damn dirty and horny... of course you've prepared this session for some time.

First with a hot bath in milk and honey, you feel like Cleopatra in person... you exhale this scent and of course it makes Ludwig's mouth watery. He would like to lick the syrupy honey from your body if he could, but he can’t. This show you offer him is a bittersweet torment that he cannot miss. His now-grown erection squeezes against the tight fabric of his boxer shorts. Although he knows that it gives him more pain than relief, he raises and lowers his hip involuntarily and imperceptibly. He can’t sit still now...

He watches you and his throat gets dry as you show him your gorgeous ass on all fours and the curves he likes to rub so much. The butt he likes to spank... what would Ludwig now give to lick your wet pussy and make you moan, to give you even more pleasure than you could ever do by yourself. As his wrists ache, he realizes how much he has cramped at the thought. He wants to say something and yet not... until you lift the baby doll up a bit and give him a sight on the butt plug that you are wearing.

An azure stone almost smiles at him... it's the one he gave you a few weeks ago that you haven’t been able to use yet. It's the next bigger to the predecessor model that you've wanted eternally. But he didn’t want to impose it on you. Where other men give their women beautiful necklaces and earrings, Ludwig is more practical. He gives you toys, which you both can enjoy, and you love him for that. "Look, Ludwig," you purr like a kitten, jiggling up and down with your butt. Lascivious you straighten up, spreads your ass cheeks for him... oh, how wicked you are this evening. You love it. Because it is the absolute opposite of your appearance. Sweet, helpful, others always come first.

Not today.

You want your fun and luckily Ludwig will enjoy this too. He still doesn’t know how much he will enjoy it...

"Fuck... oh, please let me fuck you." Thoughtless words come out of his mouth... you know that you cannot just overhear that, so turn around, still on your knees and look at him lasciviously.

He may risk a look into your cleavage, but that is deliberate provocation on your part. You have the reins in your hands today. His freedom of movement is almost zero, so you take the risk and come closer to him, squeezing yourself into the narrow gap between his legs and positioning your hands on his strong thighs. "Did I allow you to speak?" You ask auspiciously, and you lower your gaze.

You notice how goose bumps manifest on his arms and he still tries to resist with his body. "The gag... do we really need it?," you ask and disappointment resonates in your voice. However, at the last moment you decide on a completely different method of torture.

You are sitting on his lap, staring at his half-naked chest, which raises and lowers itself excitedly. Slowly you place your long, red-painted fingernails on his chest and scratch him heartily over his tight-stretched skin.

A tormented exclamation of joy escapes him, and he moans your name so sensual that you're almost tempted to kiss him.

However, you don’t allow him this pleasure yet. His heavy breath hits you... he smells wonderful even when the sweat has seized him and he is completely aimless. "You know, Ludwig...," you start to mention, as you continue to move away from him and from the bed hatch. He follows you greedily with his eyes. "I didn't even know that I could like this torture... but then you upset me and I thought I'd pay you back with the same coin. How many times have you tied me up and made me your slave?" You're stuck and you think he almost wants to say something to you, but he shuts his mouth and grins with confidence. "Sure, I liked it, but... I like this better and better here." You bend down and open the hotel travel fridge, with the tiny freezer that you have prepared. You take out the bag of ice cubes and turn back to Ludwig.

Silently, you sneak toward him like a predator and as you rejoin him, you intentionally deposit the ice cubes to the right of his thigh, close enough to his skin to feel the cold. He blinks incredulously, staring at the ice cubes. Of course, he knows what's next. You take an ice cube and slip so close to Ludwig that you could draw signs with the ice cube on his chest. For example, where the red stripes of your scratches slowly show up. But you are looking for a nastier target and wet his erect nipples with the icy water, which immediately begins to melt on his skin.

He starts to wheeze and tries to back down by holding his breath, but that's what you expected. "You aren’t already at your limit?" You grin triumphantly and consider him with a challenging look. His lips are now completely red because he is constantly chewing on them. It's kind of sexy how much he tries to stay in control.

A miracle at all, that he hardly said a beep until now. Someone else in his place would have begged for mercy long ago, but not him... maybe due to his military training... But he can keep that pretty mouth shut when it matters. Only an angry moan escapes his lips.

You play with the ice cubes for a while, which now cover half of his torso and its liquid slowly migrates to his crotch.

Thoughtfully you look at his boxer shorts and grins slightly in front of you. "Do we want to free you from this?," You ask after a felt eternity and Ludwig nods excitedly. He probably thinks you have to free him to get rid of his boxers, but you’re well organized today. You get up from the bed and take out a bag that you have prepared for today. There are all sorts of things that you like and need. One of them is a pair of scissors... "You don’t think I'm going to free you, right? I’m going to cut your pants... you trust me, right?"

He briefly wants to shake his head but pauses and then nods. "Of course, I trust you." You allow him these words and grin slightly.  
"Very good," you say as you carefully cut the fabric of his underpants. His erection extends to the cold night air and you feel the urge to put it in your mouth. However, you’ll have patience for a while and remove the clothing, bring the scissors to safety.

There Ludwig lies before you now. Completely naked and vulnerable. His erection bounces slightly and you give him a playful look. "After tormenting you a bit... I think it's time for something nice again", you explain, pulling one of your favorite toys out of the bag. The Rabbit you love to play with and which was your companion even on lonely nights. Ludwig's eyes grow big and a "Please... release me..." escape his lips.

“We will see about that,” you answer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can affect on how the story is evolving. You can give me hints, how we could torment the poor German lad.


End file.
